Odin Sphere 2: Rebirth
by Shakalos123
Summary: More or less the summary's inside.enjoy.


**Odin sphere 2: Rebirth!**

**Okay, from now on, I'm making these collab fics, because I can't focus on every one of them separately.**

**it said on the wiki that there's a rumor going around where Alice is most likely a descendant of Gwendolyn and Oswald, so I'm gonna ride this around for a bit since there's not enough love for this series.**

**Semi Crossovers with Muramasa: the demon blade and Katanagatari (character wise), and Enchanted Arms (story/plot wise) let's do this.**

* * *

Cast:

Alice Psypher (16): the future descendant of Gwendolyn and Oswald, and Avatar to Gwendolyn. the leader of the group with a curious yet classy behavior. being only one of few of the seven with royal lineage, she keeps up a face of high class but she's not very good at keeping her emotions under control. she wields the Ice Psypher Gungnir, which takes the form of earrings that imbues within her the power of Ice.

Atsuma Grimheart (16): the Avatar of Oswald and one of four successful lab experiments that escaped from a reported devastation from a science facility. carefree and a short temper, Atsuma has a habit of causing chaos whenever he gets the chance. he wields the Dark Psypher Belderiver, a red gemstone embedded into an artificial right arm attached to him. this allows him full control over darkness, malice, malevolence, and chaos.

Karma Edenia (17): a half robot girl and the avatar of Mercedes. the second of the four escaped experiments, and of royal lineage as well, Karma is the only known human alive with real Fairy genes within herself, making her the last fairy in the world. her power core is the light Psypher Riblam, a red crystal near her heart that serves as both a backup heart and source for her accessibility of flight, energy blasts, plant manipulation and other abilities.

Milo Smithens (12): the youngest of the group and the avatar to Corneilius. despite his size, he's actually the smartest one of the group, and is oftentimes the one to go to for plans and solution to hard problems. he wields the lightning Psypher Mjolnir, a crystal ball that takes the place of his left eye. with it, he can conjure, control and cancel out lightning, which he combines this with his smarts to make powerful gadgets and weaponry.

Ariel Valentine XIII (14): the descendant of Corneilius and Velvet and Velvet's Avatar. the shyest of the group and the third of the royal lineage, Ariel often sticks to a semi-pacifistic nature, however, when she gets mad it's nearly impossible to calm her down without someone/something getting damaged in the process. she wields the fire Psypher Fafnir, a set of blade fans that can be used to conjure and absorb fire.

Caroline Menagerie (15): a teenage witch and the avatar to Ingway. the craziest and outgoing of the group, Carol usually expresses herself as much as possible, but she hides the reason why. she wields the clear Psypher Ragnarok, a unique psypher from the remains of Balor with the powers of death from Odette, the underworld queen. unlike most psyphers, Ragnarok took the form of a liquid that merged with her body when she drank it at a young age.

Shichime Yasuri (16): the current head of the Kyotōryū sword style, a sacred sword style that was presumably lost for centuries. while not very expressive in terms of emotions, Shichime can be just as expressive as Carol. while she doesn't have a Psypher, she compensates with the Kyotōryū sword style, which she added additions to make her style unique.

More characters are on the way...

* * *

Prologue

the Ice princess and the kid Reaper.

* * *

the Five prophecies... the tales of old that foretell the end of the world, and the beginning of a new one... the magnificent tale of five champions who fought against fate itself.

Centuries passed by, generations came and go, and the prophecies of old descended to the dark abyss of history...

however, the heroes lived on, as well as their allies, their loves, and their enemies. let us take a look at one shall we?

* * *

chapter 1: Blizzard Kiss (Valkyrie)

_the mistress of ice and snow,_

_ embrace the chilled echoes of the past,_

_ to strive for the future in peace._

"Alice! Come on down, you're going to be late for your outing!" a woman's voice echoed throughout the house. the teenage girl, who was busy searching for something in the attic where she was, popped her head out of the bundle of boxes and books.

"coming Mother!" the girl, now named Alice, replied. slipping out of the giant stack of objects she made, Alice was about to make her way down the stairs, but stopped when her gaze fell on the seven books, neatly stacked atop each other, near the door.

"hmm... I haven't read these in a long time. Grandma's old books..." she said, opting to choose quickly, she grabbed the first book and exited the old room.

once she entered the kitchen, she placed the book in her bookbag as she hastily prepared to leave.

"so, are you excited for your first trip to the Ragnanival ruins?" her mother asked, walking out of the kitchen.

"of course. there were rumors going around that there are still things that have yet to be discovered."

"oh, my sweetheart's going on her first trip outside the town. this is grand!" her mother cheered. squeezing the young girl.

"Mum... you're crushing me..." Alice choked, struggling to get out of the impromptu choke hold. after a few failed attempts, she finally freed herself.

"Now hurry along, you'll miss the bus. and be sure to take pictures!" the mother cooed, giving one last hug. Alice nodded, and hugged back. when the exchange was done, Alice walked out the door to the large mansion and strolled down to the bus stop.

a few minutes later, the bus she was waiting for arrived, and opened its doors. entering the mobile unit, Alice sat down at the very front, where a few other people were on. in fact, now that Alice looked on, there seemed to barely be any one else on board. there were only six other people on board. the oldest one, who looked like a teacher, went up and greeted her.

"Greetings Ms. Psypher. My name is Professor Wagner, and I shall be your adviser for today's trip." the lady, now named Prof. Wagner, greeted. "If you have any questions, then please don't hesitate to ask. I shall answer to the best of my ability."

"thank you, the pleasure's all mine." Alice replied. "and as a matter of fact, I do have some questions."

"very well, but shall we discuss this while seated? the bus driver's ready to take off." Wagner addressed, gesturing to the patient uber driver giving a slight nod in response.

"oh, yes, my apologies." as they both sat down, the Bus started to take off. Alice composed herself as she organized how to address her questions.

"firstly, why are there only... seven passengers on the bus?" she started.

"This was a very special trip designed to provide accelerated learning for the history of Yggdraheim, the very city we live in... unfortunately, as you can see, not everyone was interested in this expenditure." Wagner answered.

"okay then... who are the other participants?"

"truth be told, there were supposed to be six others, but they're still in their homeland, so they won't make it today. our next stop will have our last student joining us. the others on this bus however...hmm..." Wagner glanced back at the other five individuals, Alice followed suit as well.

"the one on the far left Is Atsuma Grimheart. He has a bit of a temper, but he's one of the most loyal students in the Academy. a little secret between us; he's an introvert, but he doesn't know it." the male was more or less Alice's age, with Silver hair, creamy skin, and violet eyes. he wore a simple black shirt under an unzipped red blazer, and appeared to be holding a book of some kind. they couldn't see the rest of him with the vacant bus seats in the way.

"next is Karma Edenia. due to an accident years ago, she had to have cybernetic implants, but she's still perfect for conversations. a good friend if you want one." the second one near Atsuma, was a girl who seemed a bit older. she had pale white skin, vermilion eyes, and blonde hair tied in a single braid. she wore a sleeveless shirt, exposing what appeared to be verdant shaded robotic limbs that starts from shoulder down.

"the short one at the back is Milo Smithens. he's the smartest boy his age in the academy. in fact, he was moved up to your grade this semester due to his smarts." Alice quirked an eyebrow at the sight of the boy in the back. he appeared to be a 12 year old with light brownish skin and dark blonde hair, he had a dark bluish jacket on and Black shorts with gray sneakers. the most prominent features included the blue and gold colored eye-patch over his left eye.

"the girl in the Red is Ariel Valentine. the current heiress of the valentine family. she's the shyest of everyone here and doesn't speak often..." the fourth person was a girl with brownish blond hair mostly covered by a red cap. her attire consisted of a Red shirt over a darker crimson jacket.

"the last one... huh?" Prof. Wagner stopped looking around the bus. "strange. i could've sworn-"

"HELLO!" a new voice boomed, startling the two females.

looking behind them, they encountered a girl who looked more or less Alice's age with silver-ish white hair and golden eyes. she wore a sleeveless violet top with a skull themed print, a black head piece, and bone themed finger-less gloves.

"Hi there! the Name's Carol! Nice to meet you!"

"...um Likewise. tis a pleasure to meet you as well."

"ah here's our last attendee now." Wagner addressed, the buss pulling up at one last stop. the doors opened to reveal a girl wearing a short Qipao and dark crimson pants.

"...hello." the girl simply greeted.

"hi there! you must be Shichime. i'm Carol!"

"...Nice to meet you."

"greetings Ms. Yasuri. I'm professor Wagner. please take your seat."

"Okay." she complied, sitting next to Alice.

Now then, everyone." Wagner announced, gaining the student's attention. "our next stop will be Ragnanival Ruins."

* * *

**TBC.**


End file.
